Sweet Surrender
by noggin the nog
Summary: My first fic! this is set years before the council of Elrond - Legolas meets the young Aragorn for the first time and decides to try and seduce the young king - however- Aragorn has other ideas....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. If I did I'd be there right now not stuck working. It all belongs to the great J. R.R.  
  
Author's note: this is my first ever fic. It's just a little something to see how you guys like my writing before I go onto something longer.. This is the first part of 'Sweet Surrender'. If I get any positive feedback I'll post the concluding part where you find out if Leggy gets the young Aragorn into bed... He he he!!  
  
Warning: this contains slash - if you don't agree with it then don't read it - it's not hurting you and some people like it.  
  
Here goes..!  
  
:::::Sweet Surrender::::  
  
Legolas was not looking forwards to this evening; he hated these formal occasions when he was expected to act as befit the prince of Mirkwood. Generally that meant no wine and being polite to people he neither knew nor cared about. His father had sent him to Rivendell to represent the Mirkwood elves at the coming of age celebration for Lord Elrond's foster son, Estel. Still, maybe he could slip off after the social niceties and lose himself for the night in Rivendell's grounds for some well deserved peace and quiet..  
  
He'd arrived late in the afternoon, hot and dusty from the long ride. He'd been shown to his rooms immediately and been given free reign of the wonderful bath house; Legolas loved bathing and he was now feeling slightly less irritable about the coming evening. As he left the baths to go back to his room and dress for dinner he came across a figure leaning against a railing and gazing out over the valley at a glorious shimmering sunset.  
  
Legolas, however, did not notice the sunset; his gaze had immediately been captured by one of the most appealing behinds he'd seen in a long while. Its owner was leant forwards over the railings and the rich brown tunic had ridden up to provide him with a tantalising glimpse of rounded muscular buttocks clothed in worn leather. The prince could not resist - he stepped silently up and grabbed a handful of the enchanting flesh; its owner yelped in angry surprise and whipped round to face the perpetrator.  
  
Legolas was captivated; the front view was even more pleasing; the elf's gaze took in broad shoulders and a toned chest that showed through the thin fabric of the tunic before moving up to a ruggedly handsome face framed with wild dark locks and, perhaps the most attractive, steely blue eyes that were blazing with indignation. Legolas smiled in appreciation which only seemed to anger the magnificent creature more,  
  
"I must tell you that I greatly object to being groped by strangers in my home." The man ground out through clenched teeth. His voice was deep and made husky from fury.  
  
"But how can you expect not to be when you stand there looking so beautiful my sweet one?" Legolas replied, he moved closer to the man preventing him from leaving, "and may I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the owner of such a delicious behind?"  
  
"I am Estel, foster son of Lord Elrond, and if you would be so kind I would leave now before I am subjected to anymore of your harassment." Estel spoke with barely disguised disgust. This only prompted Legolas to push him further; he stepped even closer to the young man and placed his hands on the railings either side of him, their bodies were almost touching and Legolas breathed in deeply, savouring Estel's scent.  
  
Elrond's son was shocked and pushed at the elf in an attempt to make his escape -however, he hadn't counted on the elf's impressive strength. All he achieved was a small groan of pleasure and amusement from the prince's mouth. "Release me at once else I shall.." Estel began, but Legolas interrupted, "Else you shall what? Put your hands on me again? I think I would like that.." He had now moved so close to the man that his lips ghosted over Ester's ear. Legolas could feel the man's breath on his neck and it caused a stir of desire between the elf's legs. Again Legolas couldn't resist and brushed his lips lightly over Estel's enticing mouth.  
  
"I do not want this!" the man exclaimed, struggling to free himself. Legolas's pride was dented at this -he had never been refused in this way before. The man's rejection provoked him to go further, he ground his hips forwards letting the other feel his hardening arousal and swiped his tongue up the side of Estel's neck, "Before this night is through, my sweet, you will be begging me to touch you." He growled before stepping away from the man. Estel immediately set off at a swift pace, rage showing in every taut line of his body. The prince of Mirkwood watched the retreating behind with undisguised admiration - tonight looked like it was going to be fun after all..  
  
author's note: Cruel place to leave it I know but I must let you know that I respond to reviews - if I get some nice ones I'll let ya have the next bit! 


	2. the conclusion

Author's note: I decided to try and write a dominant Legolas because I'm not a fan of a feminine Legolas - when I read the books I always imagined him as very powerful - a real warrior. Don't get me wrong - I'm not trying to turn him into some kind of testosterone-driven maniac; I just think an elf in his position could just be a little less submissive sometimes. I hope the way I've written him in this fic retains his elfish grace. let me know what you think! (Oh, and, just to let you know - I do usually have a 'thang' for dominant Aragorn so watch this space..)  
  
Warnings: slash, slash and slash - and maybe a tiny bit of slash.. If you don't like it, I can't imagine why you're here...  
  
Summary: will Aragorn be able to resist Legolas as he puts his plan of seduction into full swing?  
  
Let's find out...  
  
Legolas dressed in a formal tunic made of a silken silvery fabric that clung to his body and caught the light attractively. He re-braided his hair and brushed it till it shone. He looked in the mirror with a satisfied smile and left for the great hall where the celebrations were being held.  
  
The great hall was lit with hundreds of candles which cast a warm light over the scene. There was laughter in the air and, as Legolas noted with delight, plenty of fragrant elven wine. He took a tall glass and looked around for Estel. He soon spotted him standing with Elrond. Estel saw him and Legolas took the opportunity to give the young man a salacious wink, was that the barest hint of a blush? Encouraged, he set off to pay his respects to his host.  
  
"Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to be in Rivendell again," he said, taking Elrond's hand in a friendly grip, "especially at such a prestigious and happy event."  
  
"And it is good to have you among us once again Legolas, it is too long since we have had the pleasure of your company." Elrond replied in his deep, musical voice, "Allow me to introduce my foster son, Estel, although he is known as Aragorn to his friends, and I am sure you two will get along famously." Elrond turned to his son who had stood in frosty silence ever since Legolas had joined them, "Aragorn, this is Legolas, he is Thranduril's son."  
  
"We have already met." He said before shaking Legolas's hand mechanically and stalking off towards the other side of the hall. Legolas chuckled to himself, this was certainly a most enjoyable challenge.  
  
"I apologise for Aragorn's behaviour, he never was one for formal occasions." said Elrond with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Tis nothing Elrond, I know how he feels." The prince replied before excusing himself and setting off after Aragorn.  
  
He soon spotted him standing by a large punch bowl and glaring moodily into the middle distance. He looked particularly attractive in his deep purple velvet dress robes with a finely wrought gold belt slung low on his hips. Legolas simply stood and admired him for a moment before walking up to stand just behind the man.  
  
"I'm hurt Aragorn, what have I done to deserve such treatment?" he asked sweetly. Aragorn spun round and glared at him "I will not be party to this game, I will not respond to your cheap attempts at seduction Prince Legolas." He spat.  
  
His anger only turned the elf on, he laughed softly, "if that is the case, my delightful one, why did you blush when I entered the room earlier?" Legolas hoped he had seen correctly. It appeared that he had; Aragorn blushed again, it only served to make him more desirable in Legolas's opinion.  
  
"I did not blush, I was simply reminded of your earlier behaviour and it made me angry, if that brought a flush to my face then let it serve as warning of how heated it will make me if you try anything else this night." Aragorn spoke through clenched teeth, obviously unaware of the double- entendre. "Oh I intend to make you extremely - heated." The elf breathed seductively. He reached out to Aragorn's face to brush away a non existent drop of wine from his lips. The man flinched at the touch, "why are you doing this to me?" he asked crossly. "Because I find you extraordinarily desirable, if only you knew what you were doing to me just by standing there." Legolas replied with a wicked grin. He was rewarded with yet another pretty blush on the man's high cheek bones.  
  
Just then, the gong that signified the start of the feast rang out across the room. Aragorn sighed in relief; obviously hoping that dinner would provide him with the opportunity to rid himself of Legolas's presence.  
  
He was not in luck. As the representative of Mirkwood, the prince was required to sit next to Aragorn at the head table. Legolas took his place beside the man, delighted that he was to have Aragorn so close to him for the next hour or so. This would allow him to further his plan..  
  
Throughout the first course, Aragorn politely managed to avoid talking to Legolas by giving his attention entirely to his father. Legolas allowed this as it gave him time to develop his plan. He knew that he'd have to take things very slowly as Aragorn was young and inexperienced, especially when compared to Legolas who had millennia of experience. The problem was that even just sitting next to the man was making him more aroused than he'd thought possible - it was very hard not to grab hold of Aragorn there and then.  
  
After a while he became impatient; he reached out and placed his hand lightly on Aragorn's thigh. The young man jumped slightly and turned to Legolas with a questioning look in his eyes. "I'm feeling a little neglected." Purred the elf, "Surely you're not going to ignore me all night?" Aragorn's face heated slightly as he realised that the hand was still on his leg; the long tapered thumb stroking him gently. "Yes, Aragorn, you should not be neglecting your guests." Elrond said from beside him, Aragorn cursed his father silently. "I apologise Legolas, you have my attention now, would you care for more wine?" he asked, the tense emotion thinly veiled in his voice. "That would be delightful, Aragorn." The prince replied. As Aragorn leant forwards to retrieve the wine pitcher his muscular thigh moved under Legolas's hand, he briefly considered using the movement as an excuse to slide his hand further up the young man's leg to more desired territory but desisted as he knew this would only anger Aragorn further.  
  
When Aragorn sat back down, Legolas removed his hand and took the full glass of wine from the man's hand taking care to 'accidentally' brush his fingers against Aragorn's palm in the process.  
  
"Are you enjoying the celebrations prince Legolas?" asked Aragorn, politeness forcing him to talk to the source of his irritation. "I am enjoying them immensely Aragorn," said the elf with a wide smile, "but I would enjoy them much more if you were to relax," The man shifted uncomfortably, "how can I relax when I cannot tell if you are going to touch me at any moment?" Legolas sat back in his seat and gazed at the attractive picture sitting next to him; Aragorn's face was slightly flushed along the cheekbones, whether from the wine or from the tension in the air Legolas could not tell - he hoped it was the latter. "Believe me Aragorn; I would be touching you every moment if we were not surrounded by all these people." The blush deepened on the man's face but he said nothing.  
  
As the meal drew to a close the guests started to drift off in small groups towards the many balconies and verandas that looked out onto the moonlit valley. Legolas had been caught by an old friend of his father's and so had lost Aragorn into the crowds. When he finally escaped from the elderly elf, he set off to find the object of his desire and soon found him leant against a railing in the same pose as when he had first laid eyes on him.  
  
Aragorn's enchanting behind was, yet again, irresistible to the elf and he moved up behind the man placing his hands gently against the strong back, "trying to hide from me little one?" he breathed into the shell like ear. Aragorn did not turn round, "ah, will you never give up?" he muttered. Legolas chuckled, "not until I've got you where I want you my treasure." At this the man turned to face him; steely blue eyes locked with his, "and what if I do not wish to be there?" Aragorn asked, his voice tinged with anger. Legolas took a step closer, he could feel the heat between them, his hands itched to caress the man's broad chest and desire was beginning to burn low in his body, "if I truly believed that you were as insulted by my attention as you are making out, I would leave you immediately," said the elf, "but that pretty flush that highlights your face every time I mention what I've got in store for you makes me think that maybe you are not entirely opposed to my plan."  
  
With an impressive show of strength, Aragorn, reversed their positions so it was now Legolas trapped against the balcony railing, "hear this, Legolas, I am opposed to your plans for me and if you make one more attempt at seducing me I'll.." But he was cut off; the elf employed all his remarkable strength and flipped them round again, pinning the man to a pillar, "I'm tired of all this chitchat Aragorn." He stated, before pressing their mouths together in an intense kiss.  
  
Aragorn's response was immediate - Legolas felt the man almost burst into flame at the contact. He closed his mouth against the elf's gently insistent tongue but Legolas was not to be put off so easily; he ran his fingertips up the man's front and paused at the tightening nipple he could feel through the thin fabric of his tunic. His skilled fingers tweaked delicately at the sensitive flesh - it elicited the response Legolas was looking for - the man gasped, opening his mouth slightly and Legolas slid his tongue into the delicious heat. Aragorn tasted wonderful, the elf lost himself momentarily in the sheer pleasure of being pressed up against the gorgeous body, tasting the wine in Aragorn's mouth and revelling in the feeling of rapidly escalating desire between his legs... He was brought sharply back to reality when Aragorn knee-ed him sharply in his stomach, the man was breathing heavily but his eyes were on fire, "do not touch me again." He whispered hoarsely before turning on his heel and striding away down the veranda.  
  
Legolas was left shocked and breathless. His body ached with desire, and there was Aragorn, pushing him away as though that kiss had done nothing to him whatsoever!! Yet, thought the elf, he had felt that reaction - Aragorn had burned with him during the kiss. Yes, even if it had been for the tiniest of moments, Aragorn had definitely enjoyed his kiss. With that thought he again set off on his relentless quest to make the man surrender to him - to make him admit that he had felt that fire between them..  
  
However, try as he might, Legolas could not find Aragorn - he seemed to have vanished into the deepening shadows of the night. Exasperated, Legolas went back to the great hall to drown his sorrows in whatever drink he could find. The hall was thankfully empty, he made his way over to the table with the large, inviting punch bowl resting on it. He dipped a nearby goblet into the deep red liquid and drank deeply. He turned around to look out of the open window onto the beautiful moonlit view but, instead, his gaze fell upon a hunched figure, seemingly unaware of his presence, who was staring out of the window, clutching a large glass of punch to it's breast...  
  
Legolas' heart leapt - it was Aragorn. He took another swig of drink and crept up silently behind the man, he slipped his arms around the slim waist and placed a kiss on the nape of Aragorn's neck. The man tensed, he turned round in Legolas' arms and looked into the elf's blue eyes. There was still anger in his eyes but he did not attempt to get away. Legolas leant forwards until his lips were almost touching Aragorn's, "I think that's the last time you're going to try and escape from me tonight little one." He breathed. And before the man could respond, Legolas covered his mouth in a passionate kiss. Again, Aragorn initially closed his mouth to the kiss - his whole body was tense and he was shaking slightly. The elf did not give up, he put his all into the kiss, unwavering in his pursuit of the man's surrender. He repeatedly ran his tongue along Aragorn's bottom lip and slowly slid his hand down between them, hoping that he would find some evidence of desire between the man's legs. When he reached the taut stomach he broke of the kiss and looked into Aragorn's stormy eyes, his hand moved ever so gently over the man's groin. Legolas let go a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, the evidence of Aragorn's desire was there beneath his hand. He raised his eyes to the man's face, his eyes were closed and he was flushed with shame.  
  
"There is no shame in this Aragorn." He said, moving his hand unhurriedly over the swelling length, "open your eyes - look at me. I want to see what I'm doing to you." Aragorn slowly opened his eyes; anger, shame, and desire were fighting for dominance in the depths of the slate coloured orbs; anger eventually won out. Legolas' hand was swiped away, " I do not want this." Said Aragorn in a hoarse voice, but his body betrayed him and Legolas could read his desire everywhere; in his flushed cheeks, his ragged breathing and the swollen errection pressing against the delicate material of his trousers. He smiled, knowing he'd won; in one skilled movement he seized hold of Aragorn, pushed him to the wall and pressed his whole body up against the man's so that they were touching from chest to thigh. The elf rocked his hips forward, forcing Aragorn to feel his errection, "give in, my sweet one, you're eyes say more than those pretty lips." He purred before applying his tongue to the tempting throat in front of him, it was not long before Aragorn let a tiny moan escape his mouth. Legolas revelled in it, "now, that's more like it." He said, lifting his head and smiling wickedly, he started to grind his hips into the man's, dragging their aching flesh over one another, Aragorn let out a strangled gasp and the elf chuckled lasciviously, continually crushing their hips together.  
  
The movement was producing an almost unbearable friction, "tell me what you want now Aragorn." He licked along the strong jaw line, "tell me what you want me to do to you." His tongue moved to the sensitive earlobe, "tell me." Aragorn brought his head up from where he had let it fall back to look the elf straight in the eyes, "do not make me say it legolas." He pleaded, but Legolas was determined to hear it, he withdrew all contact and stood, hands on hips, waiting. Aragorn reached for him, "please." The look on his face was almost too much to bear, Legolas wanted to take him - right there.. "Tell me what you want or I'm walking away." Aragorn looked at the floor, his hands fisted at his sides, without looking up he whispered, "I want you, Legolas, please, don't make me beg.." It was all Legolas needed, he hooked his fingers through Aragorn's belt and pulled their bodies together, "If you only knew what you were doing to me baby." He said with a moan as Aragorn's arms went tentatively round his shoulders. He slid his tongue into the man's mouth, tasting him, encouraging him to respond, when Aragorn's tongue first moved over his Legolas moaned again. He drew the man's tongue into his own mouth; deepening the kiss, pulling them closer and closer.  
  
Legolas could have stayed kissing Aragorn for ever but his leggings were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable and his entire body was beginning to burn; he pushed his hand between them and cupped the man's bulging errection through his trousers. Aragorn gasped, pulling away from the kiss, their eyes locked as Legolas started moving his hand on the over-sensitised flesh - gods the man was beautiful, he thought as Aragorn's eyes glazed ,over in pleasure, the elf continued stroking and squeezing Aragorn until he was on the point of release, gasping and whimpering delightfully, then he stopped. Aragorn cried out with the loss of contact, "w-why did you stop?" he panted. Legolas' smile was evil; "I just needed to make sure you really wanted this." he pulled the man to him again and kissed him until his heart had returned to a normal rate, the strong body quivering in the elf's arms.  
  
"I think we better take this elsewhere - unless you don't mind being discovered in such a compromising state?" Legolas said with naughty grin. Aragorn could only nod meekly and allow himself to be led off towards the elf's chambers.  
  
As soon as the door of the chamber was shut Legolas fell on Aragorn - he'd been waiting too long for this and now he had the magnificent being alone and deliciously aroused.. He slammed Aragorn into the shut door and started to kiss him, hard and deep and full of the promise of what was to come. The man melted against him, moaning into Legolas' mouth and clinging desperately to his shoulders. The elf ground his hips into answering stiffness - his hands started undoing the velvet robe Aragorn was wearing, his fingers running over the heated skin beneath. He moved his mouth away from Aragorn's and burned a trail of heated kisses down his neck and over his collar bones, the man tasted faintly salty combined with lingering sense of the open air. Legolas moved further down, removing Aragorn's clothing as he went, when he got to the waist band of the man's trousers Aragorn tensed visibly. Legolas looked up, he saw Aragorn's jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut in anticipation and nerves, "relax little one." He breathed against Aragorn's skin, and with that he pulled the trousers down and off.  
  
Legolas took a moment to admire Aragorn before starting to kiss and lick his way over the man's slim hips- taking care to avoid any contact with the straining flesh that was begging for attention. Finally, Aragorn could not smother his moans any longer, "please Legolas." He whined. Legolas stopped his teasing and looked up at Aragorn's flushed face, his hands gently kneading the buttocks of that long-admired behind, "yes Aragorn?" he replied sweetly, "what is wrong?" Aragorn moaned, "you are torturing me!" the elf chuckled wickedly, "I have not even begun to torture you my sweet" he said seductively, "you made me wait so long for you, I think it is only fair that you suffer some of what you have made me suffer." Legolas stood up and stepped out of Aragorn's reach; he began to remove his own clothing, revealing his body inch by inch - Aragorn looked on with almost painful longing. When he was finally naked legolas wrapped his hand round his throbbing desire, slowly stroking himself, the man's eyes were fixated on it, his hands reaching out involuntarily to try and touch Legolas.  
  
Aragorn swallowed nervously. The elf closed the distance between them again and pushed Aragorn onto the bed, he crawled over the man's shivering body until they were lying fully aligned with each other. "Why did you resist me for so long, hmm?" he mused speculatively as he traced the strong jaw and high cheekbones. "No matter - I've got you now." and with that he pushed his tongue into the man's hot mouth whilst simultaneously slipping his hand between Aragorn's legs and applying a small amount of pressure to the tight entrance to his body. Legolas deepened the kiss as he pushed one finger carefully inside, Aragorn jumped a little and gasped but legolas did not break the kiss. He tenderly added another finger, "Relax Aragorn, this will only hurt if you stay tense." Legolas curled his fingers slightly and grazed the tips over the mysterious sweet spot - Aragorn cried out, his eyes flying open, "You like that?" the elf asked with a smile that was almost feral, Aragorn could only manage a strangled moan in response as the fingers inside him touched that secret place again and again. Legolas brought Aragorn to breaking point before pulling his fingers out of the wet heat. His own errection was practically dripping with need and the sounds that Aragorn was making were swiftly making him lose control. He sat back on his heels and, with a questioning look, he asked for Aragorn's permission - it was given wordlessly.  
  
Aragorn whimpered with pain at the invasion, the elf leant forwards and tenderly kissed his mouth as he pushed forwards for the last time and was entirely sheathed in the clenching heat. Legolas gave Aragorn a few moments to adjust to the new feeling before ,just as slowly, pulling out until only the head of his arousal remained inside. He paused there and looked down at the man's face - he was covered in a faint sheen of sweat and his eyes were black with desire, Legolas couldn't remember ever having seen anything so beautiful, it had been worth the wait, worth the effort of seducing this beautiful creature. He re-angled his hips and thrust forward, hitting that sweet spot and making Aragorn moan, the elf set a steady rhythm, driving deep into hot body beneath him and revelling in every sound that escaped those delectable lips. The man was moaning uncontrollably. Legolas felt the familiar tightening of Aragorn's muscles around him and knew that he wasn't far off. He wrapped his fist around the Aragorn's need and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts; Aragorn lost control at this - his head thrashing against the pillows, moaning and crying Legolas' name. The tightening of muscles around him pushed Legolas over the edge- orgasm ripped through his body as he came long and hard inside his lover. His arms gave way and he collapsed onto Aragorn's heaving chest.  
  
When their breathing had returned to normal, Legolas rolled off of Aragorn's body and pulled him into a tight embrace. He kissed the dark head and caressed the powerful shoulders. "So, my sweet, was surrender all that bad?" he asked. Aragorn buried his head against the elf's smooth chest, "No, I suppose it wasn't that bad." Came the muffled reply. Legolas shrieked in mock horror and pushed Aragorn onto his back, "I'm sorry, wasn't that bad!!! Is that all you can say about it!?" he demanded. Aragorn smirked, "well, I might need you to do it again - just so I can make up my mind for sure." The man laughed at Legolas' shocked expression, "I'm sure you can manage it." he said as he slid his hand down the elf's long body to find the evidence that, yes, Legolas definitely could, and would, do it again...  
  
Author's note - so - what do you think? I hope you all like it - leave me an ickle rewview if you do, xxxxx 


End file.
